Fix a Heart
by BelieveDantana-xox
Summary: Dani Harper is a new kid at McKinley, Santana Lopez is the head cheerleader and is interested in the new girl. Santana learns how someone can get hurt by one person, she also learns how to fix it. (I am not good a summary's)
1. Chapter 1- New Girl

Dani POV:

I walked through my new high school not knowing what to expect. I looked down at my schedule, _**where is Spanish?**_ I thought to myself. I looked up and walked up to a boy that was in wheelchair getting pushed by a blonde, "Umm... Can you tell me where Spanish is?" He laughed.

"My name is Artie and this Brittany, and Spanish is over there" I looked over to where he was pointing. I said a quick thank you and made my way over to where he was pointing.

After Spanish, I started to look for a show choir room, but I think here they call it _Glee_. Again, as lost as someone can be I tried to find someone who would know where to go.

I looked around I felt like panicking. I saw some people talking in front of a room. Two of them were Brittany and Artie. Since, they helped me before I walked up to them.

"Hello again, Artie and Brittany. Can you tell me where Glee meets?" They started to laugh, "What's funny?" I am so confused.

"This is glee right here, See you can find your way around." Artie said. "I never caught what your name was," Brittany said. "Dani."

"So Dani you can sing?" Asked a girl which I did not know her name. I nodded and said, "I've been singing all my life." We walked into the room, I saw the Spanish teacher standing at the front.

"Aren't you the Spanish teacher?" He nodded. Artie quickly said, "she wants to try out for glee"

"Ok. Go take the stage" He said.

I walked up toward the front.

_This is a story that I have never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_

_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_

_I've got shame, I've got scars_

_That I will never show_

_I'm a survivor_

_In more ways than you know_

_Cause all the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I'm not broken or bruised_

_'Cause now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_

_A little girl grew up too fast_

_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_

_Now I'm taking back my life today_

_Nothing left that you can say_

_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh, yeah, yeah_

_You can never hurt me again_

They started to applaud me. One girl that was short and had brown hair frowned at me. I smiled at all the people, I still can't believe I just did that. I looked up and saw a latina a girl smile at me me. I grinned back at her. I wonder what her name is.


	2. Chapter 2- Dreams

**Last time I forgot to do a disclaimer. So here it is, Warrior By: The Amazing Demi Lovato. Thank you all who have read this fanfic, and to those who followed it. Hope you enjoy- if not reply and tell me if you didn't and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me!**

Chapter 2

Santana POV

"Santana who are you looking at?" Kurt asked me. "Huh?" "Kurt can't you see she's looking at Dani, Duh!" Rachel said. "What I do not like Dani, when did you think that?" I replied. "Santana I did not say that you liked her, even though you do, just staring at her." I frowned at her.

I looked over at Dani she was talking to Artie and Brittany. She looked up and saw me looking at her. She winked, Wait She Winked! Yes, beat that boys of the world Dani Harper WINKED AT ME!

Ok maybe I am being a little (a lot) dramatic that a hot girl winked at me. The thing is that I am scared to find if she likes girls. I don't want to get my hopes up if she doesn't.

I got up from my spot and walked up to her. I felt myself starting to get panic sweat. **Calm down Santana it is just a girl. **

I forced myself to talk, "Hi... Mmy name is Santana." Really Santana a stutter? "Hi my name is Dani"

"What did your parents think of you growing up to be a lesbian giving you a boys name?" I said without thinking.

"I'm not a lesbian." She eyed me. My mind went blank. I started to panic. I turned around so I could run away from my life. I felt my eyes starting to sting this is not my day. That's when Jennifer Lawrence walked in as Katniss, wait KATNISS!

_**Bam!**_

I was on the ground of my bedroom. I must have been asleep. Few my life did not end today. Trust me if that happened I would've died of embarrassment.

I feel so lucky, my worst nightmare did not happen! That also means that Dani didn't wink at me. Boo. Sigh.

Later in Glee-

"What song should we sing?" Sam asked. "Trouty mouth since when do we ask what song should we sing?" I told him. "Just wondering, because Dani might have an idea of what song to sing. Santana!" He spat my name.

"Ooh. I have an idea!" Dani said. "What is it!" Puck said almost as excited sounding. Though I think he was mocking her. Oh he was. I will punch him later.

"Dark Horse By: Katy Perry!" Dani said very after she said it the music started to play.

Sam-

_Yeah_

_Ya'll know what it is_

_Katy Perry_

_Juicy J, aha._

_Let's rage_

Dani stands up from her chair and starts to sing.

_I knew you were_

_You were gonna come to me_

_And here you are_

_But you better choose carefully_

'_Cause I, I'm capable of anything_

_Of anything and everything_

You stand up and slowly walk over to her and look very lustfully into her eyes. Then you sing.

_Make me your Aphrodite_

_Make me your one and only_

_Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

You both start to sing.

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Girl, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

Artie says-

_There's no going back_

Dani and other girls sing but not you.

_Mark my words_

_This love will make you levitate_

_Like a bird_

_Like a bird without a cage_

_But down to earth_

_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

Kurt stands and looks over at Blaine and winks while he sings.

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_

_It's a yes or no, no maybe_

_So just be sure before you give it up to me_

_Up to me, give it up to me_

Dani continues to look at you with loving look, next thing you know she is in front of you pulling you to the front to dance with you while she sings.

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Girl, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back_

Blaine and You swapping every once in a while.

_Uh_

_She's a beast_

_I call her Karma (come back)_

_She eats your heart out_

_Like Jeffrey Dahmer_

_Be careful_

_Try not to lead her on_

_Shawty's heart was on steroids_

_Cause her love was so strong_

_You may fall in love_

_When you meet her_

_If you get the chance you better keep her_

_She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart_

_She'll turn cold as a freezer_

_That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor_

_She can be my Sleeping Beauty_

_I'm gon' put her in a coma_

_Woo!_

_Damn I think I love her_

_Shawty so bad_

_I'm sprung and I don't care_

_She got me like a roller coaster_

_Turn the bedroom into a fair_

_Her love is like a drug_

_I was tryna hit it and quit it_

_But lil' mama so dope_

_I messed around and got addicted_

Dani pulls you close while you two sing dance close together.

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Girl, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)_

_Baby do you dare to do this_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)_

_Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)_

She gets onto her toes and whispers in your ear,

_There's no going back_

You felt your heart thumping. That was so hot and now you are very bothered. Great.

Someone coughed and Dani stopped hugging you. WAIT SHE WAS STILL HUGGING YOU! She turned and you swa her face get pale.

**Thank you for reading this fanfic. Cliff-Hanger. Disclaimer- Dark Horse By: Katy Perry If you have not heard it you need to, It is sooooooo good. **

**If anyone has suggestions of plot ideas, songs, even if you want someone to have a tattoo, PM me that Or put a response to the story.**

**Lovelies hope y'all have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3- Cher

**Chapter 3: Cher**

Dani POV:

I looked past Santana and saw someone that looked way to familiar, Cher. Oh god! She looked just the same, with all the tattoos (like that can change), hipster clothing, and her style of shoes. I can't believe that she found me; I am in a whole new city and different state!

"Hey Dani, is this your new girlfriend? I hope not because I am going to make you fall in love with me again. I don't want to break her heart." Cher asked/told me.

Cher starts to sing,

_Uh!_

_Mmm, yeah._

_La la la la laaa_

_Uh!_

_Hey, girl you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way_

_Uh_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

_Uh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh_

_Girl you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)_

_She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)_

_Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans (points at Santana)_

_Uh_

_You clearly didn't think this through_

_If what I've been told is true (is it true?)_

_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

_Uh_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Uh_

_Girl you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_Ooh, I thought you'd still be mine_

_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh_

_Ooh, and you might be with her_

_But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

You rap Astro's part

_Let's go! Astro!_

_We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me_

_Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more_

_Dated her in front your place so you can see it all_

_I remember the times, when we used to bond_

_But I never realized that you wanted to be mine_

_So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too_

_I can tell that you're upset, because it ain't you_

_Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart_

_Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start_

_You want me back?_

_We can just be friends, don't try this thing all over again_

_Come on_

_Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh_

_Girl you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh la la la la laaa_

_(Let me know)_

_Ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

_Ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh_

Cher winks at you. You look behind you to see Santana glare at Cher and look at Cher to see her glare at Santana. Let the Games Begin!

That's when you realize that she wants to have you, NOW! She didn't when we were together. You walk up to Cher and start to yell in her face. "You Mother Fucking Bitch! You think you can walk in and think I would fall in your arms! No! Do you realize how much pain and suffering I went through just to try to get you to be my girlfriend. Then the week before I left to move here is when you became my girlfriend. You also cheated on me that week! I will never fall in love with you ever again." You look over to Santana who looks scared at what you just did. **Wait did I just scare Santana Lopez. That may not be a good thing. I have to prove it to Cher that I don't like her.** "Maybe this will help you to understand,"

You start to sing-

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all_

_You started messing with my head until I hit a wall_

_Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known_

_That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!_

_Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face_

_Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away_

_I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known_

_That I would talk, I would talk_

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you_

_You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you_

_Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore_

_You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go_

_Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared_

_I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air _(you give Cher the finger)

_And make you understand, and make you understand_

_You had your chance, had your chance_

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

Santana starts to sing/rap-

_Yeah, listen up_

_Hey, hey, never look back,_

_Dumb struck girl, ego intact_

_Look boy, why you so mad_

_Second guessin', but should've hit that_

_Hey Dani, you picked the wrong lover_

_Should've picked this one _(points to herself)_, she's cuter than the other_

_I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster_

_Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture _

She pretends to be taking a selfie with you and her together.

You laugh and start to sing again.

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care _

When you stop singing you look over at Cher, she is glaring at you. **Dani, did you just confront Cher. You must have changed since I last saw you 5 years ago. Dani, if you just confronted someone that you used to love against someone else I think that is a good sign that you like that girl, Santana? I think that is her name.** I thought about how my father would have said about this situation. She turned and before she walks out of the room she calls over her shoulder, "Dani, before I see you again. Please stop telling yourself lies. You need to believe in yourself before believing in someone else." She walks away. That is when your tears come falling.

**Disclaimer- Want U Back by Cher Lloyd, Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato. (Listen to both if you haven't)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own glee or its characters (I wish I did and if I did there would be more kissing scenes with Dani and Santana and Dani would be singing more solos)**

**Sorry if you did not like Cher being the old girlfriend, it was either going to be her or Selena Gomez.**

**Comment, PM, me reviews what you want to have. Character suggestions? Thank you for reading.**


End file.
